


Hearing the sound of a canon makes me shiver

by KassyFrost



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Chihoko is in it, Comment with "Pudding" if you read the tags, District4, Drama Queen Viktor Nikiforov™, Hunger Games AU, I am so sorry, I have no Beta-Reder for this fic, I have no beta reader, I put the characters in those evil situations, I will let you decide, M/M, Maybe I will kill a Main Character, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Yuuri has to kill, Yuuri is good with the trident, baddass Yuuri, comment down below, i dunno, if you squint jealous!Viktor, sad viktor, sad yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassyFrost/pseuds/KassyFrost
Summary: „Viktor Nikiforov!“, oh, he did´t see that coming. His name was only two times in there, iit was almost impossible to get draw with only two notes. Now hewould have to leave Yuuri and-“I volunteer!”, he turned around to see the person loved the most screaming the sentence as loud as possible.Yeah I have no Beta-Reader for this fic sooo....yeah





	1. Chapter 1

Hearing the sound of a canon makes me shiver 

 

„Viktor Nikiforov!“, oh, he did´t see that coming. His name was only two times in there, it was almost impossible to get drawn with only two notes. He would have to leave Yuuri and-

“I volunteer!”, he turned around to see the person that he loved the most screaming the sentence as loud as possible. 

“NO! No Yuuri! You don´t! He doesn´t! You wont! You can´t! Let me go!”, the guards had grabbed him since his hands where having a strong hold around Yuuris shoulders refusing to let go. He can´t let them take Yuuri away. He wouldn´t be able to protect Yuuri!

“Let go Vitya. It´s okay, really. I love you!”, The guards forced him to let g of Yuuri and he could see how they grabbed him and took him up the stage.

“We haven´t seen a volunteer since last year! Yuuri Katsuki everyone! Male Tribute from District 4!”  
“Now lets draw the femalele tribute!”

Viktor had locked his eyes with Yuuris. How could his fiance be so stubborn. He was mad, he could already feel the tears on his cheeks. Yuuri, his fiance, the only person selfish enough to do something like this, the only person who could make Viktor cry, the stubbornest person he knew. He could feel an arm lay around him. Hiroko, Yuuri mother was looking up to him and patting his back.

“Lets see, The female Tribute for District 4! Chihoko Mizui!”, oh heck no. Not that girl. No, Yuuri looked at him suddenly smiling amused. Yuuri already knew what he was thinking. They had gone through this for months. Chihoko wasn´t in any way together with Yuuri, or a past lover.  
But still, that girl liked Yuuri and she was indeed really flexible, she was a great swimmer.  
He wasn´t really hating her...well yeah a bit maybe. He just didn´t like her. She greeted Yuuri with a handshake.  
No one volunteered. 

The guards bought Yuuri and Chi-hoe-ko backstage. He could visit Yuuri one more time! He ran to the way backstage and told the guard who he was.

“Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki is my fiancé!”, the guard almost looked sorry and let him trough. Yuuris mother followed him with Yuuris father and Mari. Yuuko wasnt allowed to come, only close family. 

Yuuri sat on a small couch with dark green fabric, the colour suited him. He reached ward Yuuri and pressed him in a hug as close as possible to his chest. 

“Why are you so stubborn?”, he whispered in Yuuris ear in a softly-spoken but sad voice.

“I love you, I couldn´t see you die!”, Viktor wanted to shake Yuuri but he didn´t want to let him go so he head-butted him in a gentle way.

“I love you too! And that´s exactly why I can´t see you die either! Promise me you won´t give up!”, he could feel Yuuri nod against his neck.

“And dont´et your Anxiety get to you. I won´t be there but I am with you in your heart. And don´t trust that Chihoko Girl! I don´t like her. Promise me to win?”

“I win then we marry, I promise! Just believe in me more than I do!”, Yuuri was crying, they both were.  
He let go of Yuuri so that Yuuris parents could hug Yuuri too.

Hiroko had tears in her eyes but continued to stay strong.  
“You promise to come back! Chichi, Mari, Vicchan and me will be waiting!”, Hiroko let go so that Toshiya could hug his son too 

He patted Yuuri on the back and said:  
“早く帰ってきてね”, Yuuri had thought him some Japanese. The sentence meant "I hope you come back soon."  
Mari just silently cried and patted his back. Than she let go and Yuuri turned to him again. Viktor almost jumped into Yuuris arms.

“I hate being away from you. You know that photo shoot I had to do in the capitol? We where only 2 days without each other and going crazy. The normal time period for the Games is 2 weeks! How will we do that? We can´t see each other!”, he had Yuuri as close as possible again. He could hear Hiroko start crying silently. 

“I don´t want to go. But I will be back! I promise! I love you so much Vitya.”, he started kissing Yuuris tears away and kissed him in a long passionate way on the lips.

“I love you more than anything, Yuuri Kastuki. I will love you until we die together! Until we are old fishers who sit on a big sofa and tell the younger ones stories! Promise me we will do that?”, Yuuri nodded and pulled him towards him to kiss him. He could feel both of their tears mix into the kiss, somehow salty, like the underwater kiss they shared. 

“I promise you-. I love yo-. I win for- you-. And- then we- marry.”, Yuuri said in between kisses. Normally Yuuri would be flustered kissing so passionately in front of his parents, but today everything didn´t matter. Only that Yuuri comes back healthy.

“Time is up. We have to separate you. “, the escort said. Viktor wasn´t ready to let go. He really didn´t want to. But he had to.

They got lead out of the room from the guards. Now he wouldn´t see Yuuri at least for two weeks.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

He didn´t want to leave Viktor. He didn´t want to die, the possibility of him winning was low. He would have to make an alliance with the districts 1,2 and 3. Hopefully they would take him in. Normally District 1,2,3 and 4 where always together a the start and hunting down tributes. Killing a human being. They got trained in District 4 to exactly do that. He could proudly say that his stamina was pretty high. He could fight with a trident and net pretty good, the weight of the trident was not problem he could lift the 2.4 kg-2.7 kg pretty easy. He had trained with a trident for years. He knew that some people knew that he was the best with it, the last person who won against him when he had a trident was his Vitya. Viktor had used a bardiche spear against his normal fisher trident.  
He could only hope for a sponsor to notice that trait. 

The guard leaded Chihoko and him into a train. They both sat onto the dark red seats. He inside of the train looked fancy. Golden Curtains, dark red seats, a table mad out of dark wood (almost black). It almost looked nice but the walls of the train where in bright colours. One stripe Yellow, the next, blue, the net, orange, the next silver, the next black, than pink, and then brown typical capitol style (why did they like such stuff?). The floor was the same but with different shapes which where coloured in the same pattern.

Than the door opened and the escort, Shinju Mayu, who wore a bright lime green dress with yellow squares at the top, she had whiskers and her skin had leopard-prints.  
Their Mentor was next to them, Boleslav Schmitd, a man who won the hunger games by pure brutal strength. He was wearing a brown button-up shirt and black pants. 

“Welcome to the Hunger Games!”, they both greeted them at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

“Welcome to the Hunger Games!”, they both greeted them at the same time.

“Hello.” “Hi”,we greeted them back politely.

“I request that you both first rest and tomorrow we talk about the plans. The only thing you both need to know is to search how you want to be seen by the people who live in the capitol and don´t get attached to any people who you will fight against. With that I will wish you both a good Night. May you rest well.”, Shinju nodded while Boleslav talked.

“The chambers are down there!”, Shinju pointed behind them, “Just go straight. You both are either in chamber 21 or 22. “

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

His room was big. His bed was with green sheets and prussian blue pillows who had golden decorations. He let himself fall into the mattress, soft. He liked a harder mattress more. Viktor loved the soft ones.   
Vitya… He could feel tears again…  
What if they would never get married? What if the could never have a happy end?  
He would show the people in the capitol what they did to him and Viktor.   
They would have married in four days!   
Four!  
He would present himself as a lonely groom. But he would look confident. A confident lonely groom.   
He didn´t know yet if he wanted to team up with Chihoko. Viktor did´n´t like her. But that was because the one time he got drunk and said her name. Well he said the word “Flexible” in japanese what sounded like “Chihoko”.  
He probably would team up with her despite Viktors hate. He needed to, Viktor would understand.  
He stood up and walked to the door. He depended it and knocked on Chihokos door.   
After the second time knocking she opened.

“Yuuri? Didn´t think I would see you. What do yo want?”, she asked with her head tilting it to the side sligthly.

“I wanted to know if you want to work together in the games at least for the first days?”,why was he even asking. She would probaply say no. Or maybe not since he was the only one she knew personal.  
“Of course! I hoped you would ask. I thought that we could maybe work together with District 1,2 and 3. Normally or Districts work together.”, her voice sounded excited. Did s like the idea to team up and kill other tributes?

“Okay, then I will go back into my room. See you tomorrow!”, she smiled and closed the door. I went back into my room. I snuggled into the blankets. I wished Viktor was here. Sleeping alone was something I hadn´t done since years. Viktor and I had slept together in the same bed since we where small. We had known the other since childhood.

Viktor had moved from the south side of the district 4 to the north side, their families houses where only separated by 2 other houses.   
They had met while Yuuri was playing with Yuuko in the water. Vikor had walked to him and tripped over the sand. Yuuri had ran to him and asked if he was alright.

“Are you all right? Did you hurt yourself?”, he had helped Viktor stand up.

“Yeah, Sorry that I made you worry. My name is Viktor and I-...Wow you are beautiful!”, Yuuri had looked like a tomato. He wasn´t used to people telling him such things.

“Thank you. I-. Uh, do you want to play with us?”, he wasn´t sure how he was supposed to handle compliments back then. 

Viktor hadn´t stopped with compliments after that. Viktor was always clinging to him, and to be honest, Yuuri didn´t mind a bit. He started liking Viktor really much until he had a crush. He had told his sister which had teased him first and then told their parents. H parents found it adorable.   
And what did his parents do who where good friends with Viktors parents? They told them. And that is how the message found its way to Viktor.

He first didn´t want to come out of his room but Viktor had just walked into his room and thrown himself top of Yuuri and started hugging him and telling him how happy he was.   
Viktor liked him too! Viktor got even more clingier if that was even possible. 

The ffirst time they had been separated was when Yuuri was ill. Viktor wasn´t allowed to come over. So Viktor called over the phone, a luxus only District 1, 2 and 3 and some in 4 had. 

Because of the fever Yuuri had started crying and Viktor was so worried abut him that he sneaked out and walked over to Yuuri. Yuuri had to open the window so that no one would notice Viktor. Viktor had hugged Yuuri and kissed his tears away. End of the story? Viktor got ill. Viktor was actually happy to be ill, he could be with Yuuri again.   
When they where teenager Viktor had many people who had a crush on him. Yuuri had been anxious that Viiktor would leave him. But Viktor didn´t. He didn´t even read the letters. He continued to stay with chubby, anxious mess named Yuuri Katsuki. Or how Viktor started calling him Yuuri Katsuk-Nikiforv. He first thought it was a joke but then when Yuuri got a love letter on Valentines Day, Viktor answered it and wrote that they where as good as married.   
Dear Ashley Lee,  
No.  
Yuuri and I are soon married.  
Can´t give you him, but you are invited to our wedding.  
The datum isn´t set yet.  
From,  
They signed with Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. 

Their parents found out over the letter and just told them >>to wait with sexual contact till they where older<<.  
Yuuri had been so embarrassed while Viktor had only nodded. 

They where 16 and 18 when they had sex the first time. They had been both awkward at first but started getting into it later.

Viktor had been really gentle with him. He asked him every 5 minuets if it was okay.   
When Viktor had put his dick into him, they had to stop for a few second so that Yuuri could get comfortable. They found rhythm after that and soon cum together. They had cum over their legs, so they showered together. Showering togehter became a thing after that.

“Gosh. I wished yo where here...I miss you”, crying himself to sleep hand´t happened since he met Viktor. But he couldn´t stop the tears from drippng down his cheeks.  
Only 6 minuets later he fell asleep.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

They arrived in the capitol short after Yuuri woke up and dressed himself in his clothes from yesterday.   
Chihoko and he wear weaving through the windows of the train at the cheering crowds of people from the capitol.  
The people looked all different, the only thing they ha all in common was a weird fashion sense. 

There where people with green skin, even rainbow skin! Many of them had wiskers or animal ears. Was that a tail at some people? 

Hey got guided out of the train in different rooms.  
There where 3 men standing with beauty equipment. 

“And lets go! We on have 30 minuets! Then you will go to Emil. Your stylist. My name is Mickey, that is Phichit and that is Christophe.”, the man with bron ir said while pointing to the person with whiskers ad then the other person with leopard-prints tattoos.

“My name is Yuu-”, he started but got interrupted. 

“We already know who you are.”, said Phichit. “You don´t have to tell us.”

“Just let us do our job.”, Christophe said. He only nodded and the three men started undressing him. He knew that the undressing would happen and had mentally prepared himself. 

They bought him into a shower and washed him with different shampoos and oils. After that they waxed his chest, a painful experience. His chest got oiled and the last hairs got removed. They washed his hair and put it back with gel.

They weren´t so bad for people from the capitol. They where actually kind off nice.

 

After they where done they lead him to the his stylist. Emil Nekola. 

“Hi! I am Emil Nekola. Since you are from District 4 I thought about the ocean and fishing..”, He lead Yuuri to e middle of the room.

“You will look great in this, I promise you.”, he said while pulling out a pair of shorts. Blue shorts, with silver and white at the top and bottom. 

“Let me guess that is supposed to resemble the ocean?”,he asked Emil.

“100 points to Yuuri Katsuki!”,Emil said while putting a fisher net over him.

“The fisher net is special, those Ice drops you see are dry ice. I out a substance over the full net that falls off if you pull at that blue string. You will look like a hot ocean, or someone who just got out of a hot bath into the cold. They will stare at you! I promise!, Yuuri nodded impressed. 

Emil seems like a nice guy, he thought while stepping Chihoko who was waiting next to the carriage. Now he had to be strong, millions of people would look at them today in some minutes. 

He kissed his golden ring, the only thing he had bought from home with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhmm, I hope you liked it? PLEASE COMMENT!  
> I NEED COMMENTS!  
> FEED ME WITH COMMENTS


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really busy because of School right now since I have somany Projects I have to finish...   
> So sorry if I don't update as mcuh as I want to.   
> I kno this is more than a short chapter but just that youknow I'm still alive and I amworking on it.  
> I will edit this chapter to makeit longer. I mean we can't just end likethat in the middle of it or?

_“The fisher net is special, those Ice drops you see are dry ice. I out a substance over the full net that falls off if you pull at that blue string. You will look like a hot ocean, or someone who just got out of a hot bath into the cold. They will stare at you! I promise!, Yuuri nodded impressed. Emil seems like a nice guy, he thought while stepping Chihoko who was waiting next to the carriage. Now he had to be strong, millions of people would look at them today in some minutes. He kissed his golden ring, the only thing he had bought from home with him._

»»-------------¤-------------««

“Lights Camera Action!”, he could hear someone say.

The person was on the wagon in front of him. They were wearing a black and silver suit looking like armour? Also the man and the woman on the carriage where covered in different powders.

District 5 Weapons and explosives. The powder was probably something they would put into bombs. The armour maybe symbolizing the metal all around weapons. Well not very creative, but who was he to judge while he was standing with Chihoko in fisher nets?

 

The carriage started to roll forward. “Lets pull the string now!”, he turned to Chihoko while pointing to the string that would let the dry ice start making fog. She nodded and pulled the trigger. He did the same and for a second he could feel the coldness of the ice. He didn't knew it was going to be so cold! Argh! Emil could have said something before!, he thought.

 

The people of the capitol where screaming different names. He could see some people with shirt that had written on it “Go fo(u)r it!”. Well at least they believed in him…

He could feel his heart beating faster. There was some many people here! Was that the full capitol? Why did some loo disgusted? Some where pointing at him and screaming.

Why? Did he do something wrong? He didn't say something! Was he supposed to wave?

His heart was getting way to loud and unsteady.

He knew what was happening but how was he supposed to stp it? Viktor helps him always with that!

“...iktor?”, he could hear his voice breaking. He was going to stt crying soon.

Chihoko turned her head towards him. “Yuuri?”, she asked.

He could feel his breath getting faster and shorter. Viktor wasn't here. His family wasn't even close.

What was he going to do? Where is Viktor? “-ctor”, he could feel something warm dropping on his cheeks tasting like the salty sea. He was crying. “Yuuri? What is happenig?”, Chihoko was looking to the front but was whispering to him.

He couldn't talk. He knew if he would start talking he would tart crying like a baby.

“Okay Yuuri whatever it is just breath for now and act like your just happy or proud to be here. Just act like you are okay with crying. We will talk about this later.”, he could hear Chihoko whisper from his right side.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay soo should I keep going? I will make the chapters longer if you have interest.


End file.
